1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surfboards. More particularly the invention relates to a surfboard device employing removably engageable wheels such that the board can function both as a skateboard with wheels engaged and a surfboard when the wheels are disengaged.
2. Prior Art
The art of surfing waves is an exceptionally fast growing sport and hobby for individuals who live near the beach. Modern surfboards are conventionally hand shaped out of polyurethane foam cores and covered in one or more layers of fibreglass cloth and polyester resin. Other methods and materials of surfboard construction include employing expanded polystyrene (EPS) foam cores or extruded polystyrene closed cell cores, and epoxy resins. Modern technology allows many epoxy boards to be either hand shaped or molded to any desired dimension. Other manufacturing methods are also known.
For all board types, the surfboard is completed by the addition of one or a plurality of fins, which is conventionally engaged at the tail end of the board on the bottom surface. The fin acts as a type of rudder and allows the rider to maneuver the board over the surface of the water while providing stability and control. It is known that different fin shapes and configurations will provide a user with a different ride. As a result, many modern surfboards employ removably engageable fins which allows the user to interchange the fin as needed for a particular wave or riding style.
Conventional removable engagement of fins is accomplished by employment of a fin mount, also referred to as a fin box or plug, engaged within the surface of the board and employs means for securement of the fin, such as a set screw or the like. An example of commonly known removable fin system is FCS (Fin Control System). This system employs fin securement plugs which are permanently engaged to the surfboard during the application of fiberglass and resin. The fins include projecting members which are configured to engage within the plugs, and set screws are employed to secure them therein. This system is widely considered as the most convenient and easy to use system available in the market today. Other removable engagement systems known in the art include FUTURE FINS, RAINBOW FIN COMPANY, and others.
Skateboarding is another well known sport which is similar to surfing in that the rider is propelled over a surface atop a board. Skateboards comprise wooden boards, also referred to as decks, with wheel assemblies called trucks, engaged to the bottom of the deck for attaching the wheels and deck. The trucks are conventionally composed of two parts; a top part which is screwed to the deck and is called the baseplate; and the hanger engaged beneath the baseplate. The axle runs through the hanger and engages the wheels. Rubber bushings are engaged between the baseplate and the hanger which provide the cushion mechanism for turning the skateboard. Skateboard trucks are often manufactured in a number of different axle widths.
Skateboarding evolved after surfing and was often a downtime activity for surfers when the waves and conditions were less than desirable. As a result, skateboarding as often been considered an attempt to mimic the feel and flow of surfing on water. Prior art has shown many attempts at providing skateboards that mimic the feel of riding on water. However, for many advanced, as well as novice, surfers nothing compares to the actual feel of riding a surfboard on a wave. As such, the appeal of skateboards which mimic surfing is considerably low.
However, many surfers continue to employ skateboards for both recreation as well as modes of transportation, especially to and from the beach. Skateboard riding is an environmentally friendly alternative to driving as is therefor desired amongst the surfing community. However, there exists many downfalls of employing skateboards as a means to get a user to the beach to surf.
As one could easily ascertain, the initial purchase and upkeep of both a skateboard and surfboard can be quit expensive. Further, surfers will often hide their skateboards when at the beach in order to reduce the chance of their skateboard being stolen while they are surfing, as a skateboard left in plain sight is an easy target to thieves. It seems that many of these problems can be solved by combining the ground transportation of a skateboard with the wave riding abilities of a surfboard.
As such, there is a continuing unmet need for a surfboard device employing removably engaged wheels which would provide users with a means for transportation to a surfing location as well as a functioning rideable surfboard, when the wheels are removed. Such a device should advantageously be configurable with conventional removable engagement systems known in the art.
Further, such a device should include reinforcement means, such as nose, tail, or rail guards, to protect the surfboard during the ground transports so as the board can be maintained as a water tight, functioning surfboard when the wheels are removed.
The forgoing examples of related art and limitation related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive, and they do not imply any limitations on the invention described and claimed herein. Various limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the specification below and the accompanying drawings.